toontown_corporate_clashfandomcom-20200213-history
Chief Executive Officer
The Chief Executive Officer, (C.E.O) is available for toons to fight once they have completed their Bossbot disguises by infiltrating the Cog Golf Courses. The battle against the C.E.O consists of 4 rounds. The first round involves the Toons destroying waiter Cogs in order to build a waiter disguise to infiltrate the banquet in the next room. The second round consists of the Toons feeding the Cogs at the banquet. Feeding a Cog 3 times will make that Cog explode. Feeding a Cog and letting him become hungry will result in the Cog getting angry and will require it to be fed 3 times. The third round involves the Toons fighting the remaining banquet Cogs. If all Cogs have been fed and destroyed, the Toons will have to fight a single set of V2.0 Cogs. The fourth and final round round involves fighting the C.E.O himself. Toons can split up into groups to either use the golfing area to slow down the C.E.O or use the seltzer bottles available on the table to damage the C.E.O. directly. Once the C.E.O has 50% health remaining, he will "Reorganize," increasing his damage and take down one of the snack conveyor belts. At 25% health remaining, the C.E.O will take down the other snack conveyor belt and increase his damage again. Tier System Similar to the tier system for the C.J. and the C.E.O, all Cog Bosses now have an enhanced version of the system to increase the difficulty for groups of Toons that have progressed to higher suits levels. In a higher tiered C.E.Os, the Cogs you find in the banquet will random tier 6,7 and 8 Cogs depending on your tier. More tables will spawn in higher tiers as well. All the Cogs here are Version 2.0 and are level 10s at earlier tiers or 14s later on. The higher your tier, the more pink slips will be rewarded at the end. The CEO Battle After the Toons have completed the Feeding Round and have destroyed all the remaining Cogs, the battle against the CEO begins. During the battle, Toons can take on two separate roles. Toons can either use the golfing zone to slow down the CEO and his attack speed, or use seltzer bottles to directly damage the CEO. Roles: # Attacking: This is the only way possible to do damage against the CEO. Toons are required to jump onto the tables that were present in the Feeding Round and charge up the seltzer bottles in order to damage the CEO. The longer the Toon charges the bottle, the more damage and range the attack will have. If a Toon charges up the bottle into the "Red Zone" while the CEO has red treads from Toons utilizing the Golf Balls against the CEO, there is a very high chance you will achieve a CEO stun bonus. (see bottom) # Golfing: Toons are required to charge up the power of the shot and send it off towards the CEO in a system that is very similar to mini golf that is available in Acorn Acres. Successful golf hits on the CEO will progressively slow him down and turn the CEOs treads red. As the CEO gets slower, the speed at which he will attack slows down making it easier to dodge tricky attacks such as the gear throw and swinging attacks. It is highly recommended CEO groups have at least 1 or 2 Toons focused on golfing to start with in order to slow him down making hits easier, then decreasing to only 1 Toon later in order to keep the CEO moving slowly. * CEO Stunning is a new feature to Corporate Clash that will briefly stun the CEO and make all attacks against the CEO do double damage while he is stunned. Toon will know they have achieved a stun when they hear the "Aoogah" noise that is present with VP stuns. The CEO will then briefly be impaired for a short amount of time allowing Toons to do double damage! This allows for Toons to do up to 12 damage shots against the CEO if another Toon attacks with a fully charged seltzer during that stun time. (Normally does 6.) This makes the battle progress very quickly with a good group of Golfers and Accurate, fully charged attackers. Another new mechanic is the elimination of the time requirement present in CEOs from Toontown Online. Instead of the CEO going into his "reorganize" and "downsize" phases after a certain amounts of time, the CEO will now enter those phases when he reaches a certain health threshold. At 50% health remaining, the CEO will enter his Reorganize Phase and will disable one of the snack conveyors, increase his attack speed slightly and increase his damage. At 25% health remaining, the CEO will enter his Downsize Phase and will disable the last snack conveyor, increase his attack speed again and will increase his max damage even further. After dealing the remaining amount of health, the CEO will be defeated and as a result, is demoted back to a Flunky. The Toons will be rewarded Pink Slips of various amounts depending on the tier of CEO that that they have completed. Category:The Cogs